Hub 5: Menelkir's Tomb
Menelkir's Tomb is another of the three stops you have to make in Hexen, in Hub 5: Necropolis. The map is structured like a large ring, with 4 large chambers and 4 small rooms. Inside the ring, Menelkir awaits to do battle. You will have to go around the ring and activate the correct runes to reach him. You will be able to assemble all three segments of the Bloodscourge here if you are the Mage. Walkthrough Menelkir is the wizard master that you need to defeat. His lair is consists of an outer ring section, surrounding the middle arena. Outer ring The outer ring is a sequence of match-the-image puzzled. In the smaller rooms (such as the one you start in), the middle pillar contains a symbol, and you need to press one of four switches found on the wall. In the larger circular rooms, the room itself depicts a symbol, and you likewise need to press the matching button in the middle of the room. Pressing the wrong symbol will summon additional monsters. You start in the south-west corner, in one of the smaller rooms. In order, the rooms are as follows: # The small room with a trident symbol (button on north west wall), and flechettes. # The first large room, with a line from left to right. The water contains Stalkers, and there are five crystal vials in the middle. The switch is on the north-west corner. # The small north-west room with four ettins, and discs of repulson. The switch is a large triangle on the north. # The northern large room, with dark bishops floating out of the chasm. Contains quartz flasks, and a mystic urn. There is a glitter bridge on the north that leads to the central pillar, and the button is on the eastern edge of the pillar. # The northeast small room, with four ettins and blue mana. The 'N' switch is the first on the right. # The eastern large room, with plenty of brown chaos serpants and crystal vials. The switch is on the southwest. # The southeast small room, with four ettins and more blue mana. The double triangle switch is the second on the right. # The final room with lava, and has affrits in the middle. The items are quartz flasks and dragonskin bracers. The switch is on the south-east. Pressing the switch in the four smaller rooms causes the middle section in those rooms to lower, and creates a few items (mostly some mana). When all four switches in the larger rooms are pressed, a switch will be revealed in each of those rooms. These switches give access to the central section, but because of the terrain, it's best to enter the west or east room for the fastest route to the elevator. Menelkir After entering the central chamber, the central pillar will open, releasing Menelkir. He initially faces south, thus those who want to make a quick first strike should be to the north of him. Menelkir uses Bloodscourge, which is a powerful mage weapon. The weapon launches three bladed fireballs that track enemies, and can even tear through targets. You can repel them by using a Disc of Repulsion, or simply shrug them off by using an Icon of the Defender. Menelkir also moves quickly, making erratic sideways movement making him hard to hit. When he is defeated, you can retrieve the Sigil of the Magus in the north of the room, and exit through the portal to the northwest. Statistics Any Player Class Category:Hubs